


hongjoong's song

by SunshineBomb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Annie's Song, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, John Denver - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta Read, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically listened to annie's song on repeat and this was the result, disgustingly cute, pure christian minecraft server content, seongjoong, soft, soft boys in love, some smooches, they dance a lil, this is what i'm doing during the quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBomb/pseuds/SunshineBomb
Summary: Seonghwa is very much in love with Hongjoong.Cue the fluff
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	hongjoong's song

**Author's Note:**

> hi so since my entire state is basically in quarantine, i have decided to take this opportunity to do some writing
> 
> and after listening to annie's song by john denver on repeat for literally liek 2 hours, i present: this
> 
> also: my formatting thingy is being whack so instead of italicising the song lyrics they're gonna be in mini quotes

Seonghwa would never admit it out loud, but he adores watching Hongjoong. It doesn’t matter what he’s doing, Seonghwa would be happy if he could just observe him for eternity. Every little thing makes him fall deeper in love with each passing second. He loves memorising every detail about him, every quirk, every habit. His favourite time to observe him is times like these: they’re in their living room after dinner and a long day of work. Seonghwa is in his favourite overstuffed chair, book in hand, cup of tea on the end table. Hongjoong is curled up at the end of the sofa, notebook in hand, scribbling away a story or a song that he can’t get out of his head. A record plays softly in the corner of the room. Over the top of his book, Seonghwa watches Hongjoong. He watches the way his tongue barely peeks out from between his lips and his brow furrows in concentration. He takes note of his too-long blond hair falling in his eyes, and how he has to brush it away every few seconds. He focuses on the moments where he gets stuck, not knowing where to go, then watching as his eyes light up once more with a new idea, before furiously writing it down. He loves watching Hongjoong when he’s doing what he loves. He’s so comfortable and so at peace, Seonghwa can’t help but feel the same peace and comfort by simply being around him. 

“Seonghwa,” a voice softly calls, shaking him from his thoughts. Hongjoong is looking at him, wide, dark eyes filled with concern. “Are you okay, you spaced out for a minute.” he nods, focusing his attention back on his book, face heating up in embarrassment. 

“Yeah… yeah, I’m okay,” he responds quietly. He doesn’t lift his eyes, but he hears the sofa creak and the soft sound of socked feet padding across the floor to him. A shadow creeps over the pages of his book, and he looks up again to see Hongjoong in front of him. He can’t help but stare again. He looks so small in his oversized sweater (that he _definitely _didn’t steal from Seonghwa), sleeves covering his already tiny hands. His hair is falling in his eyes again, tangling in his unfairly long lashes. His lips curl up in a soft smile.__

__“Babe, you’re doing it again,” he says, lightly punching his arm. “Why do you keep staring at me?” he closes the book and stands up, pulling him closer and kissing the top of his head._ _

__“Because you’re beautiful and I love you,” he replies, slowly swaying them back and forth. He feels, rather than hears, Hongjoong laugh against his chest._ _

__“Stop it, you’re being sappy and it’s gross.” another kiss to the top of his head._ _

__“Only for you,” they stand there, continuing to sway from side to side in each other’s arms. No words are said, only the sound of the record floats around them. The song ends, making way for the next one, and Seonghwa’s heart skips a beat. He recognises this one, Hongjoong’s played it before, he’s sung it in fleeting bits. His arms tighten around the other’s waist as the words begin._ _

____'You fill up my senses like a night in a forest, like the mountains in springtime, like a walk in the rain…' _ ____ _ __

____He thinks about Hongjoong, how his entire being is completely devoted to him, how there is no one else he’d rather spend the rest of his life with…. The realisation hits him all at once: he wants to spend the rest of his life with Hongjoong. He always knew he loved him, even when they were just friends. He has always felt so deeply in love with him that being with him just felt natural, it felt right. But in this moment, as they slow dance in their living room, just the two of them, Seonghwa knows that this is what he wants for the rest of his life. He wants to be with the man he loves, like this, forever._ _ _ _

_____'Come, let me love you, let me give my life to you, let me drown in your laughter, let me die in your arms…' _____ __

______He pulls away slightly, just enough to be able to see Hongjoong’s face. He tilts his head up to look back at him, nothing but love and adoration swimming in his dark, twinkling eyes. One of the hands that rested on Hongjoong’s waist comes up to find its home against his cheek. He leans into the touch, eyes fluttering shut._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, Seonghwa,” he says, eyes opening again. He leans in closer to press a soft kiss to his lips._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you, too,” another kiss. “So, so much.” he kisses him again, trying to pour out all his love and adoration into the kiss. He knows he’s not the best with words, so he hopes that his actions can convey just how much he loves him. He wants to tell him, but he can’t find words that would get the message across the way he wants. So, he holds him closer, kisses him deeper, hopes that he understands how much he means to him.  
Hongjoong pulls away first, face flushed, breathing heavy. He threads his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair, stroking it softly. They stand there, taking in each other’s presence, letting the music wash over them. _ _ _ _ _ _

_______'Let me lay down beside you, let me always be with you…' _____ _ _ __

________Seonghwa starts singing along softly, only for Hongjoong to hear. The words are only for him, in this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________'Come, let me love you. Come, love me again.' _____ _ _ _ _ __

__________“Hongjoong,” he starts. His heart beats erratically in his chest as he thinks about the words that are about to leave his lips. He won’t be able to take them back. But he’s sure, he’s more than certain that this is the right decision. In every version of his future, Hongjoong is right there with him, by his side, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.  
“Will you marry me?” Hongjoong’s eyes widen. He throws his arms around his neck, crashing their lips together. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes,” he says against his lips. A grin spreads across his face, and he kisses him once more. There’s more smiling than kissing, but neither of them care. Right now, it’s just about being close, about being together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________< ><><><><>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The sun falls through the curtains, washing the room over in an amber light. Seonghwa has been awake for a while, but he chooses to stay in bed, observing Hongjoong. He looks so peaceful while he sleeps, and Seonghwa only wishes he were able to capture the beauty on camera. His hair is splayed out across the pillow, a halo to frame his angelic face. His eyelashes, long and dark, fan out across his flushed cheeks, puffy from sleep. His lips are parted, and Seonghwa wants so badly to kiss them, but he decides against it, not wanting to wake him. He lets himself stare at every curve, every angle, how his bare skin glows golden in the morning light. He forever wants to be the only one that can wake up to this ethereal image, he wants to reserve it for his eyes only, and he smiles, knowing that it is only for him. He wants to wake up to this forever, and he can’t wait for forever to start._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated :)


End file.
